Tamomo
by BloodyHellCosplay
Summary: One day, a certain navy blue frog falls ill after being a genie pig for Kululu's experiment and finds himself with morning sickness and constant stomach pains. Tamama ended up pregnant. (Non-Continuing Story, I have no interest in finishing, I might Update when my Mood for writing this comes back.)
1. Chapter One: Kululu's Big Experiment

Title: Tamomo

Couple: Keroro/Tamama

Series: Sergeant Frog

By: BizarreCosplay

Plot/Summary:

One day, a certain navy blue frog falls ill after being a genie pig for Kululu's experiment and finds himself with morning sickness and constant stomach pains. The Platoon notices Tamama's strange behaviors and Keroro goes to talk with Kululu about his experiment and finds out that the experiment they were involved with went wrong and Tamama ended up pregnant with the experiment inside of him. Kululu tells Keroro he was planning on making a new member for the Platoon, a member that holds all of their DNA and be a weapon for the Platoon. Tamama was to be the last one to use the machine but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama has a child growing inside of him that has everyone's DNA.

What will Tamama do with the Child inside of him, how will the child change Tamama's life?

Chapter One:

Kululu's Big Experiment.

A cake-shaped alarm went off, making the most annoying sound possible. A small dark blue hand slid out of the white sheets, covered with small dancing sweets punched the cake alarm clock, hearing it hit the floor with a loud cracking sound. The small hand slid back under the white sheets and soon a loud groan was heard from underneath the sheets. "…I need to ask Momoka if I can get a new alarm clock, that one is cute but it is to loud and annoying." A voice came from beneath the covers, the covers slid off and showed a almost navy blue looking frog.

The frog slid out of bed while rubbing his eyes with a yawn, he glanced around his room until his eyes glanced to a date on the calendar, and he noticed the note and read it. "Oh! Kululu's big experiment is today! I should hurry and get there.. But first I need something to eat." Tamama rubbed his growling stomach and walked out of his room, walking into the kitchen in the Nishizawa Mansion. "Good morning, Tamama." A blonde maid named Kiki smiled down at Tamama and sat a plate down on the table. "Here is your breakfast, eggs, toast, bacon and with a slice of cake on the side. Just the way you like it, Tamama." Kiki bowed at Tamama before returning to her normal duties. "Thank you, Kiki-san!" Tamama smiled widely at the kind maid and sat down to eat the delicious food before him. "I wonder what Kululu's invention is?" Tamama thought to himself as he continued to chew on a piece of bacon.

Ten minutes later, Tamama finished his plate and smiled while stretching out his arms. "My tummy is full, time to go," Tamama headed for the Hinata house with a wondering expression on his face. "Tamama! Hurry up." Keroro shouted out from the window before walking away. "Coming!" Tamama ran to their base and walked into Kululu's room, seeing a large machine a few feet away he became nervous. "Kululu, I am here." Tamama shouted out to the yellow frog that was typing away on his computer. "Oh. Tamama, you are here. Good, now we can get on with the experiment." Kululu stood and walked over to the machine, pushing a red button, a door slid open quickly. "Step inside, Kukukukuku." Kululu began laughing as he watched Tamama nervously step inside. "This might hurt.. a little." Kululu pressed the button again and the door closed, he walked over to his computer and began turning on the machine.

Tamama nervously stood inside the machine, glancing around and taking a deep breath when he felt a dull pain in his body. "Ayah~!" Tamama shouted as the pain worsened, he gripped his stomach and covered his mouth. He felt sick and wanted to vomit badly, warm tears ran down his cheeks as the machine was quickly shut off. "Tamama! Are you alright? The machine malfunctioned." Kululu's voice came from outside of the door, Tamama looked towards the door when he felt the cold breeze rush in, he shivered. "…I…I need to throw up.." Tamama shuttered before wobbling out of the machine, not being able to hold back his vomit, he emptied his stomach on the floor below him. "…I…I am sorry, Kululu." Tamama wipped his mouth clean and bit his lip. "…It is fine, go lay down for a while. I need to find out what happened with the machine. I have to make sure you won't die, Kukukukuku." Kululu shoved Tamama out of his room and went to clean up the vomit. Tamama lowered his head and walked towards his room, laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

"…Oh no." Kululu typed quickly on his laptop and rubbed his temple. "This is bad, this wasn't suppose to happen. I have to tell Tamama he is…." Kululu shacked his head and sighed. "Later… I must work on a way to reverse this before something horrible happens."

(: To be Continued. :)

If you liked the story please Review and tell me how it is! Until the next Chapter, see ya!~


	2. ChapterTwo: Tamama's Morning Sickness

Title: Tamomo

Couple: Keroro/Tamama

Series: Sergeant Frog

By: BizarreCosplay

Plot/Summary:

One day, a certain navy blue frog falls ill after being a genie pig for Kululu's experiment and finds himself with morning sickness and constant stomach pains. The Platoon notices Tamama's strange behaviors and Keroro goes to talk with Kululu about his experiment and finds out that the experiment they were involved with went wrong and Tamama ended up pregnant with the experiment inside of him. Kululu tells Keroro he was planning on making a new member for the Platoon, a member that holds all of their DNA and be a weapon for the Platoon. Tamama was to be the last one to use the machine but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama has a child growing inside of him that has everyone's DNA.

What will Tamama do with the Child inside of him, how will the child change Tamama's life?

Happened so Far:

Tamama is put into a machine for the experiment but the machine malfunctions and Tamama is in pain from the machine and Kululu is worried about something, what is he worried about? Is Tamama alright?

Chapter Two:

Tamama's Morning Sickness

Tamama awoke around five in the morning feeling as if he was going to vomit once again, he jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach once again. "Tamama? Are you alright?" A low voice came from the door, Tamama turned his head to meet two cold eyes staring down at him, and it was Giroro. "Giroro? Why are you not outside?" Tamama wipped his mouth and flushed the toilet. "It is raining outside and I didn't feel like sleeping in my tent. My question is why are you vomiting at five in the morning? Are you sick?" Giroro asked as he leaned against the doorframe, his eyes running up and down the navy blue frog. "No, at least I do not think so. I started feeling ill after I did Kululu's experiment but the machine malfunctioned.." Tamama walked to the sink and began washing his mouth out with minted mouthwash. "I was in the experiment and so were the others, I wonder why it malfunctioned while you were inside of it… Anyways go back to sleep and take a trash can with you, we do not need you running to the bathroom every minute." Giroro yawned and walked back to his room, Tamama spit out the mouthwash before looking at himself in the mirror. "I look horrible… I look so pale." Tamama touched his cheek and sighed heavily. "I need to sleep." Tamama took the trashcan with him and walked back to his room, laying back down. "Why is this happening to me and not the others? I know I was the last one to get into the machine but still… I would have never agreed to help if I was going to feel like this." Tamama asked himself before he fell back asleep.

A couple days had passed and Tamama stayed at the Hinata house, he asked Kululu about the experiment but he would always get the same answer from the yellow frog, "It is nothing you need to worry about, you are only having side affects from the machine, it is normal. It will go away soon." He would say but Tamama has been sick for a couple days and he was getting worse and worse. The rest of the platoon had noticed and decided to take matters into their own hands by sending Keroro to talk to Kululu.

"Kululu, it is I, Keroro." Keroro walked into Kululu's room and looked around. "Is there something you need? I am quite busy." Kululu typed away on his laptop waiting for a response from the Sergeant. "The Platoon and I have noticed Tamama's behavior lately and he has been vomiting for the last couple days. He says it is nothing and says it was the side affect but we think he is sick—" Keroro was cut off by a low chuckling of Kululu. "Tamama is not sick. The machine malfunctioned. Why Tamama is having morning sickness is not the side affects of the machine. Since you are the Sergeant and I know you will bother me until I do tell you. I will tell you that, Private Tamama is carrying a child. The child was to be the new member of the Platoon and he was going to be our weapon, the child has everyone's DNA, including mine. Kukukukuku. He was going to be a strong child and he was not suppose to end up inside of Tamama's stomach. The machine malfunctioned, I tried to look for a way to reverse it but if I tried to, Tamama and the child would both be killed." Kululu had spun around in his chair to face Keroro. "So, Tamama is pregnant with the Platoon's strongest weapon. Tamama has to live with the child until it is ready to be born. We must keep Tamama out of the mission and make sure he does not snap or he might hurt the child or himself. Do you understand, Keroro? If Tamama does anything to hurt the child, the child might kill Tamama from the inside." Kululu watched Keroro's expression change from surprise to nervousness. "Tamama could be killed by the child growing inside of him?! What should we do?" Keroro slammed his hands on his cheeks and shacked his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Kululu smirked and began chuckling. "Keep him from doing his impacts… The child is almost developed since I was working on the child for a couple months before I needed the DNA so in about two months, the child shall be born. Keep him safe and you shall be fine." Kululu spun back around in his chair and began typing on his laptop again. "….TAMAMA!" Keroro ran out of Kululu's room and ran towards where Tamama was, sitting in the living room watching SpongeBob.

"Serge? What is wron—" Tamama was interrupted when Keroro shouted, "You are pregnant with the experiment!" Keroro began pacing back and forth in front of Tamama. "…What?" Tamama gave a nervous chuckle and a innocent smile at Keroro thinking all of this was a joke until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach again. "You are joking with me right, sir?" Tamama asked as sweat ran down his cheek. "As much as I would like to say yes,… You are pregnant. You will be excused from the mission until further notice." Keroro sighed and placed a hand onto Tamama's shoulder. "Understand?"

Tamama's eyes widen until he looked down at his stomach. "There is a child growing inside of me? H-How will it be born?" Tamama's eyes darkened and he opened his mouth. "KULULU DID THIS TO ME, HE WILL PAAAAAAY."

"No, Tamama!" Keroro shouted at Tamama, he quickly closed the boy's mouth and shacked his head. "You can not do that or you could be hurt.." Tamama glanced up at him with tears filling in his eyes, "…I never asked for this… I am scared. " Tamama hated to admit it but he was just not ready for this, he was a boy and boys were not suppose to have babies, the females carried the children. "I know. Don't worry, the platoon and I are here for you, so you do not have to be scared." Keroro smiled softly at Tamama and awkwardly held the boy close. "Everything will be alright." Keroro whispered to a now crying Tamama. "I will protect you always."


	3. Chapter Three: Tamomo is born!

Title: Tamomo

Couple: Keroro/Tamama

Series: Sergeant Frog

By: BizarreCosplay

Plot/Summary:

One day, a certain navy blue frog falls ill after being a genie pig for Kululu's experiment and finds himself with morning sickness and constant stomach pains. The Platoon notices Tamama's strange behaviors and Keroro goes to talk with Kululu about his experiment and finds out that the experiment they were involved with went wrong and Tamama ended up pregnant with the experiment inside of him. Kululu tells Keroro he was planning on making a new member for the Platoon, a member that holds all of their DNA and be a weapon for the Platoon. Tamama was to be the last one to use the machine but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama has a child growing inside of him that has everyone's DNA.

What will Tamama do with the Child inside of him, how will the child change Tamama's life?

Happened so Far:

Tamama was used in an experiment, Kululu needed his DNA to finish the new weapon for the Platoon but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama is pregnant with the experiment. Keroro found out and promised Tamama he would be fine and would help him through everything. But the time has finally come for the child to be born, what is going to happen to Tamama? Is the baby really as dangerous as Kululu says?

Chapter Three:

Tamomo is born!

Two months had passed by rather quickly, the rest of the platoon found out about Tamama and felt awkward around him but soon they had found themself used to it, Momoka and the mother of the two Hinata children, Aki went shopping for things for the new baby. Aki was very excited about having a new member join the family, usually she wouldn't spend her money on the frogs but she decided since it was a baby, she would get the child something nice. Momoka was excited about seeing a new baby, she wanted to name the child Fuyuki but Tamama didn't much like the name. Tamama was pleased to see the mother of Natsumi and Fuyuki plus Momoka being as so kind to buy his child things like diapers, a crib, toys and other things he would need to raise a child.

"I hope Tamama will be okay." Momoka hands were together against her chest, she heard Pururu, shouting at some of the nurses and doctors who were working on Tamama, she soon came out almost drenched in blood. "Ayah! How is Tamama?!" Momoka shouted out, standing quickly about to run in to check on Tamama. "..S.. So much blood" Keroro thought feeling sick to his stomach. The next thing that could be heard was a loud cry of a newborn child. "…Tamama is losing a lot of blood and we tried to give him blood but it is not working as planned. He is dying and he would like to see everyone before he died." Pururu walked back inside of the room as everyone followed behind. Natsumi, Aki and Momoka covered their mouths when they saw Tamama, he looked horrible, he was covered in blood and they looked at the heart thermometer, it was slowing down by the minute. "Tamama…" Momoka ran over to him, tears running down her face. "Momoka…." Tamama smiled softly and looked down at the blanket in his arms, moving it away slowly, a small indigo colored baby was sleeping soundly. "Meet, Tamomo… T-The new member… to the platoon…" Tamama almost whispered as he held the child close. "I am dying… Keroro, I want you too… take care of my child…" Tamama felt tears fall from his eyes as he watched Keroro move closer to him, grabbing Tamama's hand, he slowly gulped and nodded. "Of course… Tamama.. If that is your wish.." Keroro glanced down at the sleeping Tamomo and smiled almost. "…Thank you… I love you my little peach… I am sorry… I won't.. be here to watch you… grow…. up.. just remember… I will always love… you.." Tamama closed his eyes, feeling Tamomo being lifted out of his arms by Keroro, he smiled softly. "I love… you all…" Tamama took his last breath and soon a loud 'beep' noise filled the room. Momoka burst out in tears as she screamed out Tamama's name, grabbing Tamama's lifeless hand, she squeezed it. "Tamama… Why did you have to die?" Momoka whispered before leaning down and kissing the Private's forehead. "I will miss you my little frog." Momoka backed away from Tamama and looked at Fuyuki who was crying as much as she was. "Fuyuki…." Momoka walked over to him and wrapped her arms nervously around the boy's torso. "Momoka…" Fayuki stared at her while rubbing his eyes. "Tamama is in a better place now… I am sure of it." Momoka smiled softly at the boy. Aki and Natsumi couldn't help but cry as they heard those last words come out of Tamama's voice. The platoon lowered their heads and began praying for Tamama. "We will always remember you." Keroro saluted with the rest of the platoon. "Always!"

"Thank you, everyone."

(: To be continued. I cried while I wrote this. I couldn't help but cry, I love Tamama so much and I felt horrible writing this. I am sorry to those who cried reading this. But if you liked this story, remember to Review. :)


	4. Chapter Four: Tamomo's First Birthday!

Title: Tamomo

Couple: Keroro/Tamama

Series: Sergeant Frog

By: BizarreCosplay

Plot/Summary:

One day, a certain navy blue frog falls ill after being a genie pig for Kululu's experiment and finds himself with morning sickness and constant stomach pains. The Platoon notices Tamama's strange behaviors and Keroro goes to talk with Kululu about his experiment and finds out that the experiment they were involved with went wrong and Tamama ended up pregnant with the experiment inside of him. Kululu tells Keroro he was planning on making a new member for the Platoon, a member that holds all of their DNA and be a weapon for the Platoon. Tamama was to be the last one to use the machine but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama has a child growing inside of him that has everyone's DNA.

What will Tamama do with the Child inside of him, how will the child change Tamama's life?

Happened so Far:

Tamama was used in an experiment, Kululu needed his DNA to finish the new weapon for the Platoon but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama is pregnant with the experiment. Keroro found out and promised Tamama he would be fine and would help him through everything. Two months passed and a small baby boy named, Tamomo was born but in the price of Tamama dying. The Platoon promised to raise and protect Tamomo. And this is where the story continues.

Chapter Four:

Tamomo's first Birthday.

"Tamomo, Do not chew on that!" A voice screamed as a green frog ran towards a chubby, indigo baby named, Tamomo. "Mwah..?" Tamomo was drooling on a small Gundam of Keroro's. "No, bad boy!" Keroro snatched the toy out of Tamomo's hand and only ended up with him crying. "…Don't cry… I am sorry." Keroro sighed and picked up the crying baby and went over to the bottle he made a few moments ago and placed the nipple into the child's mouth. "Who knew raising a baby would take so much work…I bet Tamama could handle this easily." Keroro sat down and kissed Tamomo's forehead. "Still a cute little peach, you are almost as cute as your 'mother', Tamomo. You would have loved him." Keroro looked down at the small locket around the baby's neck, it was shaped like Tamama's symbol and inside held a picture of Tamama on the left side and on the right held a picture of the whole family, the platoon, the Hinata's, Paul and Momoka. "Your 'mother' he was the best Private anyone could ask for." Keroro watched as Tamomo's lids close, he pulled the bottle away and burped him before laying him down in his crib. "Sleep well, Peach." Keroro smiled and turned on a night-light and walked out of his room, turning off his light as he left.

"Everything is almost ready. Imagine it has been a year since Tamomo's birth… And Tamama's death. He would have been happy to be here and see his child grow." Aki wipped a tear from her eye and continued to hang up the streamers. "We do not talk about such a thing on such a day. This day should be about Tamomo's birth not about such a death." Keroro sighed sadly at the images of his best private laying breathless on his deathbed. "Oh, Keroro! Is the baby asleep?" Fuyuki asked as he set the plates on the table. "Yes. We have plenty of time to set up everything. I need to get my platoon together." Keroro excused himself and walked towards his base, he rounded up his teammates and walked back to the kitchen. "Giroro please help Natsumi with the food, Kululu help with contacting Pururu because she said to contact her when the party was almost ready. Dororo* please check on the baby. Tama—Oh.." Keroro smacked himself. He was so used to Tamama being there beside him but know he was gone. Everyone was trying to get used to him being gone, Momoka wasn't the same after her friend died, she nearly talked to anyone and she would always carry a picture of Tamama in her bag. "Oh.. And contact, Momoka as well." Keroro went to help Aki with the streamers. "Mhm." Kululu began typing away on his laptop before he contacted Pururu and Momoka. "The party is almost ready." Kululu hanged up once he was done and nodded to Keroro who was staring at him. "They are on their way, Kukukukuku." Kululu began once again typing away on his computer. "Keroro. Tamomo is awake." Dororo walked out holding Tamomo in his arms, feeding him his bottle. "Oh. Well the party isn't ready. Stupid Frog go play with Tamomo and I will do that!" Natsumi shouted at Keroro who was messing up the streamers, Keroro smirked and ran over to Dororo, taking Tamomo out of his arms. "Hello, Peach." Keroro chuckled before his chuckle became silent. "Dada…" Tamomo raised his arms and giggled. "…Ah…" Keroro looked down at the child before smiling. "He said his first word! Victory wiggle." Keroro shacked his rump and nuzzled Tamomo. "Did you guys hear that! He called me Dada…." Keroro's cheery voice changed to almost a depression voice as he glanced down at the giggling baby. "That means you are the special one, all of our DNA is in Tamomo but he called you Dada before us. You spend the most time with him so you are like his father. We are more like Uncles anyway." Giroro stated as he finished placing the food on the table. "I guess you guys are right. I feel awkward thinking that I am his father but if it will make him happy, then I shall be his father." Keroro rubbed Tamomo's stomach and walked to his bedroom.

"Keroro is actually going to start being a father to Tamomo? This might actually teach Keroro something." Giroro watched them leave before stretching.

A few moments later, "We are done." Aki claps her hands together and smiled. "We are here as well!" Pururu and Momoka opened the door and walked inside. "Where is Tamomo?" Momoka looked around for the chubby baby. "Keroro took him back to his room." Fuyuki blinked at Momoka before smiling at her, "Would you like to go get them?" Fuyuki asked as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. "He is touching me, he is really touching me." Momoka blushed and nodded, "Yes." She quickly ran off and ran into Tamama's old room, which now belonged to Tamomo and smiled when she heard Keroro trying to sing to the crying baby. "Keroro what did you do to make the baby cry?" Momoka walked in and took the baby from Keroro, humming to the baby. "I accidently pinched him and I was trying to sing a song that I heard Tamama sing one time to him when he was crying one night. I thin Tamama is still here with us and is watching over Tamomo." Keroro glanced up to her before looking at a picture of Tamama on his wall. "He was a good soldier." Keroro smiled. "Let's go upstairs and start this birthday party."

A hour later, Tamomo was covered in chocolate cake, giggling as he licked the icing off his puny fingers. "He really enjoyed his cake, didn't he, Kukukukuku." Kululu laughed as he finished off his slice of cake. "Yeah." Keroro chuckled as he watched Aki grab a washrag and began cleaning off Tamomo's face. "Silly, boy. You are a mess." Aki picked up Tamomo and kissed his forehead before licking her lips. "A tasty mess, Hehe." Aki laughed as the baby took her glasses. "You can't play with those, hand them back, sweetie." Aki took her glasses back and put them on before setting the baby down. "I have something for you." Natsumi walked over to Tamomo and kneed down in front of Tamomo. "It was my first stuffed animal but I want you to have it." Natsumi held out a small green frog plushie to him. "Dada…" Tamomo nuzzled the toy and giggled. "That was very nice of you, Natsumi." Aki kissed her daughter's head and smiled down at the giggling boy who was chewing on the green plush toy. "I bet Tamama is looking down at Tamomo, smiling. He would love to be here with us." Fuyuki smiled sadly at the giggling child on the floor. Keroro brushed his fingers against Tamomo's cheek before he felt a sudden chill. "Something tells me, he is here with us." Keroro replied to Fuyuki as he felt something cold around his torso, almost as if someone was hugging him.

"Thank you, Keroro. For everything." Tamama wrapped his arms around Keroro's torso and stared down at Tamomo, who was smiling and giggling at him.

"I love you, Tamomo. My handsome peach."

*P.s. Tamomo will be able to see Tamama as he continues growing up because he has a Six Sense that allows him to see and to speak to spirits, also the ghost girl shall make a appearance in the next chapter!

*Also babies can see spirits so Tamomo can see his mother at times and starts giggling whenever Tamama's spirit is around him. Tamama sings to him every night when he starts crying.

*Dororo: Yes, Keroro finally remembered his name and for now on he calls him Dororo. There life's changed after Tamama's death.

*Peach: Momo is Japanese for Peach so you will hear a lot of characters calling Tamomo a peach.

(: To be continued! Yes, Tamama's soul is not at peace yet, he is still wondering around the base and is always with Tamomo. "This" means that Tamama is talking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!~ :)


	5. Chapter Five: Tamomo's Training!

Title: Tamomo

Series: Sergeant Frog

By: BizarreCosplay

Plot/Summary:

One day, a certain navy blue frog falls ill after being a genie pig for Kululu's experiment and finds himself with morning sickness and constant stomach pains. The Platoon notices Tamama's strange behaviors and Keroro goes to talk with Kululu about his experiment and finds out that the experiment they were involved with went wrong and Tamama ended up pregnant with the experiment inside of him. Kululu tells Keroro he was planning on making a new member for the Platoon, a member that holds all of their DNA and be a weapon for the Platoon. Tamama was to be the last one to use the machine but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama has a child growing inside of him that has everyone's DNA.

What will Tamama do with the Child inside of him, how will the child change Tamama's life?

Happened so Far:

Tamama was used in an experiment, Kululu needed his DNA to finish the new weapon for the Platoon but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama is pregnant with the experiment. Keroro found out and promised Tamama he would be fine and would help him through everything. Two months passed and a small baby boy named, Tamomo was born but in the price of Tamama dying. The Platoon promised to raise and protect Tamomo. Tamomo had his first birthday and had received a small green frog plushie, he named "Dada" but now Tamomo is ten years old and is in his rebellious stage, can the Platoon handle Tamomo or will they give up trying to train him?

Chapter Five:

Tamomo's training?

"Time to get up, Squirt." A voice shouted from behind the bedroom door, a yellow frog opened the door, looking around the room until his eyes stopped at a small indigo colored tadpole sleeping on his bed. "No… You can't make me…" The tadpole groaned and rolled onto his stomach on his bed, his tail stuck out from underneath the blanket, wiggling a little as the child fell back asleep. "Kukukuku" Kululu walked into the room, walking over to the door quietly, he pinched the sensitive tail; the child jumped out of the bed, startled by the sudden pinch of his such precious tail. "Bastard." The tadpole shouted at Kululu who only laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"We must get going now. Tamomo you have a lot to learn. You start with learning how to work a computer then you go to Giroro, learning how to use the weapons and last but not least you go to Keroro and learn… well I do not know." Kululu scratched his head before jumping back onto his chair. "I shall meet you in the base, soldier." Kululu vanished below the floor, Tamomo had a tired and pissed off look on his face. "I am not even a soldier… I haven't joined the army yet…" Tamomo quickly went to the bathroom, taking his indigo toothbrush from the different colored brushes, matching the frogs skin color. Tamomo began brushing his teeth before spitting out the saliva in his mouth. "Mint flavor is disgusting… I am going to see if Momoka can get me a candy flavored kind." Tamomo jumped down from the large stool, running out of the bathroom and to the mini fridge that held their secret base. Oops I accidently gave away their secret base hide away, oh well.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tamomo sat in a large chair in Kululu's base area, he glanced around the room and saw a bathtub once again filled with Kululu's curry with a Kululu relaxing inside of the curry bath. "Sir, when do we start the training?" Tamomo asked with a confused look, he waited for a response but their was none, giving up; Tamomo stood from his seat and walked over to Kululu, poking his cheek. "Sir?" Tamomo asked as he continuously poked his cheek until his hand was grabbed quite roughly. "Tamomo, I am relaxing now. I will teach you about computers in a couple minutes." Kululu scooped up some of the curry from the tub with a spoon and shoved the spoon into the child's mouth before taking the spoon back. Tamomo covered his mouth as if it was disgusting but instead Tamomo's eyes widen and he placed his hands on his hips and spun before stopping and placing his hands on his cheeks. "It is so good! Better then dad's food." Tamomo thought of Keroro's food and shivered, it wasn't good but he wasn't going to say it to his face. "Kukukuku, you like it?" Kululu smirked and picked up a plate from beside him and held it out to Tamomo who gladly took it from him and began devouring his plate of curry. It was so delicious; Tamomo had burst into his tears from the wonderful taste. "What did you do, Kululu?! Feeding him your disgusting curry from your bath that you are bathing in." A husky voice shouted from behind the metal door, an angry looking Maraschino {A kind of red} colored frog walked in polishing or cleaning his gun. "I came to see how the kid was doing since it is almost time for me to take him and I walk in to see him eating curry while you are bathing! You are not teaching him anything! Useless." Giroro smacked the plate of curry from the tadpole's hands, watching it splatter on the floor beneath their feet. Tamomo watched his curry fall to the floor, once he saw the curry on the floor, his hands balled into fists, he breathed in before opening his mouth. "Tamomo blast!" Tamomo shot a ray of blinding light at Giroro, hitting him before he could dodge the blast, Tamomo hissed at Giroro, his sharp teeth showed. "Powerful…" Giroro thought as he stood up from the floor, wiping some ash from his shoulder. "Since you are not doing anything with him, I shall take him and teach him a lesson about shooting a corporal." Giroro pointed to the exit, watching the now calmed down Tamomo walk out of the room with a pissed off look glued to his face though.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Giroro, hitting him perfectly, blasted Tamomo, Tamomo fell to the ground with a loud groan, smoke rose off the small body. "Bastard! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT." Tamomo, panting heavily, grabbed his knee for support and picked himself up. "If in battle, the enemy does not wait. You must learn when to attack and when to block the enemy's attack. There are no time outs or waiting in battle." Giroro pointed his gun once again at Tamomo and pulled the trigger to shot the poor boy but Tamomo quickly blocked the attack and jumped onto the clothing rack, glaring down at the Maraschino frog. "I understand, uncle." Tamomo jumped down from the clothing rack when Giroro tried to shoot the boy again. Tamomo yawned and giggled, "Tatatatata. Is that the best you can do, Uncle? I just blocked your last attacks, you are getting old." Tamomo regretted saying what he did because before he could blink, a grenade was shoved into his mouth. "TAAAAAAAMOOO"

"That should teach you, you annoying brat," Giroro rubbed his temple before his weapon disappeared and walked into his tent to grab a bottle of water.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"How was training, oh my." Keroro turned around with a smile on his face until it turned to shock when he saw Tamomo walk into his room, his whole body burnt. "If I remember. Correctly it is my turn with the tadpole" Keroro thought and walked over to Tamomo, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Well let's start our training. How to build Gundam models!" Keroro threw his arm into the air; stars surrounded the sergeant as he shouted. "…Are you sure that is even training? It seems stupid to me. Gundam's are dumb and you shouldn't waste your money on such useless things." Tamomo turned on the TV and changed it to a show called 'SpongeBob'. "Spongebob Squarepants!" Tamomo sang out with a smile as he watched the yellow sponge walk over to a large rock, a pink starfish crawling out from underneath the large rock. "…. Is Tamomo in here? I bought him something from the new toy store that we built in my house." Momoka walked into the room, holding a small navy blue bag. "Hello, Momoka!" Tamomo pounced on her, hugging her leg while seeming to purr. "Hello, Tamomo. I bought this for you." Tamomo was handed the bag and quickly looked inside to find a rare gundam model inside. "It is a rare collector's item. I thought you would like it." Momoka smiled and clapped her hands. "I… I love it!" Tamomo shouted and hugged Momoka before looking back at the shocked Sergeant with a devious look on his face. "…Oh I am so glad! I will you buy as many as you want! I also brought some lunch for everyone. Now, I have to go. Fayuki is taking me to the movies! I will finally marry him and have his babies!" Momoka quickly rushed out of the room and up the stairs where he prince in shinning armor waited for her.

"Momoka, even when dating Fayuki was still trying to get that first kiss from her love of her life…" Keroro chuckled and patted the boy's shoulder once again. "So… I see you have a rare gundam… And you said yourself you didn't like them… CAN I HAVE YOUR MODEL? PLEASE!" Keroro held his hands and fell to his knees begging Tamomo for his new gundam. "Umm… Maybe." Tamomo placed a finger to his chin and shacked the box. "How much would you give me for this rare gundam?" Tamomo smirked a devious smirk and waved the model in Keroro's face. "Anything!" Keroro shouted with tears strolling down his face. "I want one hundred thousand yen." Keroro snapped, falling to the floor completely, he began to chant something that Tamomo couldn't understand. "I am kidding, dad. You can have it. I can just take money from you while you are sleeping." Tamomo placed the gundam model in his father's hands but not before sticking a small bomb to the bottom of the box.

"Bye, Dad!" Tamomo ran out of the room as quick as his little feet would carry him, he heard small beeping's and knew it was about to go off. "Did you connect it to the box?" Giroro whispered to Tamomo who nodded.

BOOM. The bomb went off, Tamomo and Giroro popped their heads in to see the Serge burnt and twitching on the floor with the gundam box still intact. "Good work. That should teach him a lesson or two. He needs to get his head out of Gundam's and back to our mission." Giroro patted Tamomo's back before walking upstairs and back to his tent that was set up in the yard.

"**Will you ever learn, Serge?" **Tamama's sprit smacked himself in the face and floated around Tamomo's side, staring into the room that their burnt Serge was in.

{Sorry if this one was lame. I was really tired. The next chapter will be better and some guests come to visit! Can you guess whom? Don't forget to R&R for more Chapters! }


	6. Chapter Six: Garuru's Platoon Visit's?

Title: Tamomo

Series: Sergeant Frog

By: BizarreCosplay

Plot/Summary:

One day, a certain navy blue frog falls ill after being a genie pig for Kululu's experiment and finds himself with morning sickness and constant stomach pains. The Platoon notices Tamama's strange behaviors and Keroro goes to talk with Kululu about his experiment and finds out that the experiment they were involved with went wrong and Tamama ended up pregnant with the experiment inside of him. Kululu tells Keroro he was planning on making a new member for the Platoon, a member that holds their entire DNA and be a weapon for the Platoon. Tamama was to be the last one to use the machine but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama has a child growing inside of him that has everyone's DNA.

What will Tamama do with the Child inside of him, how will the child change Tamama's life?

Happened so Far:

Tamama was used in an experiment, Kululu needed his DNA to finish the new weapon for the Platoon but the machine malfunctions and now Tamama is pregnant with the experiment. Keroro found out and promised Tamama he would be fine and would help him through everything. Two months passed and a small baby boy named, Tamomo was born but in the price of Tamama dying. The Platoon promised to raise and protect Tamomo. Tamomo had his first birthday and had received a small frog plushie, he named "Dada" but now Tamomo is ten years old and is in his rebellious stage, can the Platoon handle Tamomo or will they give up trying to train him. Tamomo gets to meet other Keronians for the first time! Let's see what happens!

Chapter Six:

Garuru's Platoon comes to meet Tamomo.

It was breakfast time at the Hinata's house. Tamomo a new member to the family was nowhere to be seen at the table for breakfast like the others, he was not in his room.

No, he was sitting in the living room shoving ice cream into his mouth and watching a show called 'Pokémon'. Once it was over, Tamomo frowned and turned off the TV,

"Dad. I am going to take a swim." Tamomo walked into the kitchen, tossing the empty ice cream cup into the trash. "Fuyuki do you want to come with me? It is fun when we splash each other." Tamomo smiled innocently up at the earthling boy.

"Sure, Tamomo. Let me go get my swimming trunks and we can go." Fuyuki tossed his empty plate into the sink and ran out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

"Does anyone else want to join?" Tamomo asked crawling onto Fuyuki's chair that he was sitting in, his tail wiggled a little as he roamed the table. "Kerokerokero. I think everyone should take a swim. It is so hot outside." Keroro gulped down the rest of his eggs before smiling at Tamomo.

"Tch. I think—" Giroro was cut off when Natsumi smiled gently at the small tadpole. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Tamomo. I will go get my swim suit on." Natsumi tossed her plate into the sink, hanging her apron back up before walking out of the kitchen to her bedroom. "N-Natsumi… Is going swimming…" Giroro blushed as he imagined the pink haired girl in a swimsuit and quickly ran out of the room.

"Silly, Uncle. I will go see if Kululu wants to join us, unless he is already swimming himself." Tamomo jumped down from the chair and ran to the mini fridge.

{ Skip to the pool }

"Ah. I am so glad that we made this pool in the base." Keroro closed his eyes and sank into the water until it was underneath his eyes. "Yeah! It is to bad that Kululu didn't want to join us. He was taking a bath again when I went to go get him." Tamomo placed a finger to his chin and looked over to his father. Everyone was already in the pool but the tadpole.

"What is wrong, Tamomo?" Fuyuki asked swimming over to the indigo tadpole that was sitting at the edge of the pool, his small foot making circles in the water. "Nothing, Yuki-kun. I am a little upset because Uncle didn't want to join us." Tamomo watched as Fuyuki crawl out of the water and sat beside him.

"Maybe next time he will want to join us." Fuyuki sneaked a hand behind Tamomo and pushed him into the water. Tamomo wasn't expecting to be pushed in, his eyes widen as he hit the water and sank underneath. Tamomo swam back up and turned to glare at the now laughing boy. "That wasn't nice, Yuki!" Tamomo turned his back to the boy and crossed his arms.

"Sorry. I thought we could play and splash each other. It would get your mind off of Kululu." Fuyuki slid back into the cold water and swam over to Tamomo, only to get a smacked with a certain tail that belonged to a certain tadpole. "Catch me if you can, Yuki-kun!" Tamomo dived under water and swam past legs of his family members.

"Tamomo! You know I can't swim that well! I only got a little better!" Fuyuki cried out, he still couldn't swim as well. He doggy paddled. Tamomo popped his head out of the water and snickered, "Tamotamotamo. I can teach you! I am a great swimmer!" Tamomo quickly swam back over to Fuyuki and began showing him how to swim properly, snickering every time he flailed.

After many failed attempts, Fayuki gave up and frowned. "It is okay, Fuyuki! If you keep practicing you will become a great swimmer!" Tamomo frowned when Fuyuki stared down into the water. "…Yeah."

Tamomo frowned and thought for a way to cheer up Fuyuki, he smirked and with a quick motion, Tamomo splashed Fuyuki, hitting Keroro in the process. "Oops."

Keroro was floating on his back, humming with his eyes closed until he was hit with water. "KERO!" Keroro shouted out and glared at Tamomo. "Tamomo!" Keroro shouted out and swam after Tamomo who was snickering. "Can't catch me!" Tamomo shouted out, hearing Natsumi and Fuyuki laugh.

"**Oh, Tamomo." **Tamama floated to the pool and sat down on the rim of the pool, watching them.

{ The Next Day. }

"Tamomo! You can't play with that! Give that back!" Fuyuki shouted as he ran after the tadpole named, Tamomo. Tamomo had gotten a hold of the Kero ball when he was sneaking around Fuyuki's room. "But I want to play with it!" Tamomo replied, holding the Kero ball close to his chest and running as fast as he could.

Tamomo opened the sliding door and ran outside, running past Giroro, who was polishing his guns and shaking his head. "Tamomo! Look out for that— N-Never mind." Fuyuki sighed and walked over to Tamomo.

Tamomo had tripped over a rock that was sticking up out of the ground; he fell face first into the grass, landing on the Kero ball, sending out a help signal to the nearest ship. "…Ow…" Tamomo sat up rubbing his tear filled eyes. "Tamomo, are you okay?" Fuyuki ran over to Tamomo, picking up the Kero ball, he placed it into his pocket before picking up the crying tadpole and walking back inside. Fuyuki placed Tamomo onto the couch and went to get the first Aid, walking back into the living room, he kneed down in front of the tadpole and placed a two Band-Aids on Tamomo's forehead, creating an 'X' shaped symbol.

"There. It might hurt for a while though." Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head, Fuyuki smiled down at Tamomo about to say something else when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll be back." Fuyuki walked over to the door and opened the door a jar, peeking outside before being pushed out of the way. Five Keronians ran into the living room looking around the room before freezing when they saw Tamomo.

"…Hello." Tamomo blinked and waved nervously at the strangers. "It's Garuru and his platoon." Fuyuki smiled and ran out of the living room to tell the other Keronians that some guests had arrived. Keroro was in the kitchen at the moment, humming and dusting around the kitchen before he walked into the living room.

"Kero?" Keroro blinked at Garuru's platoon before smiling and walked over to them, "What brings you guys here?" Keroro waved his duster around, smiling like an idiot. Tamomo jumped off the couch and walked over to his father, his tail wiggling from the nervousness. "Dad, who are they? Why are they here?" Tamomo hid behind Keroro and peeked over his shoulder at the strangers.

"Oh. This is Garuru and his platoon. I forgot to mention them to you." Keroro rubbed the back of his head before being startled by Garuru's sudden yell, "Keroro! Why did you send us a help signal when there was no problem?" Garuru's tone in his voice sounded quite angry and upset.

"Kero? I never sent you a help signal. I don't even have the Kero ball on me." Keroro blinked and looked over to Tamomo who was rubbing his arm. "I-I was. I ran outside with the Kero ball and tripped over a rock, landing on a button… I am sorry." Tamomo turned his head away from Garuru when he was shouted at.

"Why did you even have the Kero ball? The Kero ball is a dangerous thing, not meant for kids to play with! Do you have any clue what you could have done if you hit the wrong button!" Garuru shouted at the frightened and now crying Tadpole.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean too, I just wanted to see what it was." Tamomo shouted with anger at the older frog, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands before he saw violet arms wrap around him. "It is okay. You were just interested in the Kero ball. We are glad that you hit that button and not any of the others." A voice cooed into Tamomo's ear, hands caressed his back slowly and motherly. "…Pururu?' Tamomo remembered that voice and looked up at the violet Keronian with a surprised look.

{ Flashback }

"Tamomo. You cannot chew on that." A soft voice came from a violet Keronian who was walking over to an indigo colored tadpole who was at the moment chewing on Pururu's syringe. "Gwah" The tadpole looked up at Pururu with tears filling in his eyes, he burst out crying. "…" Pururu sighed and picked up Tamomo, humming to him as she patted his back. Tamomo calmed down, falling asleep on Pururu's shoulder. "Oh, Tamomo." Pururu placed him back into his crib and went to pick up her syringe and put it out of reach of the Tadpole.

{ End of Flashback }

"Pururu. You were the girl who made sure I was always healthy when I was younger. I remember your voice from anywhere. Your voice was the only thing that could sooth me to sleep." Tamomo blushed slightly and smiled softly. "Yes, you have grown since the last time I came." Pururu smiled back.

{Sorry it is so short. I will write the next chapter soon. My Father had a heart attack and I have been helping him lately and I have school. I will post the next chapter soon}


End file.
